


Shadow Preachers

by Ace_of_Butterfly



Series: Tokyo Ghoul :RE - Imagination Shades [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Attraction, Ayato is just Ayato, Consensual Violence, F/M, Feelings, Hinami having negative thoughts, Internal Conflict, Smut, Unresolved Emotional Tension, tokyo ghoul :re - Freeform, yes just another ayahina smut because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Butterfly/pseuds/Ace_of_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami is undergoing an outburst of her inner ghoul and Ayato plays his luck by trying to bring the calm girl back to her senses through methodes that throw them in questionable circumstances. She thinks her feelings would never be returned, she thinks he's using her. However, Ayato is determined to prove her wrong.</p><p>  <i>You make we wanna love, hate, cry, take, every part of you</i><br/><i>You make me wanna scream, burn, touch, learn, every part of you.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Preachers

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any of its characters.**  
>  Set in the Tokyo Ghoul :re timeline and inspired by Zella Day's Shadow Preachers.
> 
> Tbh idk what I wrote here, the smut parts were in a folder and then I got the 'inner ghoul outburst' idea and bam you have some more ayahina loving to enjoy LOL

"Hinami, stop it. You've gotta stop, okay?!"

"N-no! No!"

"I said stop it, dumbass!"

"No! Go away, Ayato!" She screams, grasping the curve of his neck with her fingertips in a feral, bone grinding manner, clutching the skin hatefully as her eyes blazed in angry shades of black and bloody red.

"Hina, this is not you. Don't let your inner ghoul control you. Look at me, hey, I said look at me." Ayato hissed, carefully cupping her face in between his hands, orbs staring into hers without breaking the stare.

"Shut up. Stay away from me!" The female yelled and pried his hands off of her face, ready to push him away. Her teeths bared, behaviour wild and disturbed; all she harbors is to go berserk, to kill and break everything in her way. Starting with him.

_You never dug so deep before_  
_If I stop trying, we start dying_  
_You're cutting me out, baby who you fighting?_

Ayato sighs to himself and knocked her body down on the ground in a flash, cornering her limbs under his weight as he claimed his spot on top, hands pinning her arms above her head in an iron grip. It left Hinami with no other choice than struggling helplessly because despite her crazed state the victor in strength would allways be Ayato, with the addition of his kagune wings trapping her legs in place, solid ukaku essence cuffing securely around her ankles, up to her knees. Unwillingly, she could feel the insane instincts within her subside, especially when her eyes widened at the close proximity of his face, before he captures her lips into an unexpected kiss.

Her eyes remain wide open, her body tensing underneath him. His tight grip onto her wrists keeping her in place was possessive and strong yet worried, if it's even possible. His lips pressed against hers didn't move for a moment as his gaze fell upon her eyes, a burning spike in the hues of nebulous indigo boring holes into her soul so easily. She couldn't really describe what it was but judging by the way his body touched hers closer and closer it could mean only one thing: desire.

Soon, she relaxed, slowly giving in to the intoxicating feeling of the kiss. Her eyelids flutter closed, heart beating insanely against his chest that squished her under his - not that she minds at all since the closeness of their current intimacy was all she had ever asked for in her sinfull dreams. She had wondered often how would it feel having these rasping lips of his touching hers, how would she feel kissing him and being held by him. And now that her wish had been granted all she wanted to do was make the moment last forever, her lips responding to the kiss naturally, letting herself victim under his allure.

Ayato half smirked in between the kiss, his lips sliding against hers in rhythm with bold nibbles onto her lower lip. He released her arms only to have his hands traveling down her sides and to her waist, down to her hips where he paused and squeezed them halfway hard - gesture which earned a gasp from Hinami in return, her lips parting slightly. He took the opportunity and snaked his tongue into her mouth, making the female whimper taken aback at the contact.

Hinami felt like the world was spinning around her in an instant, her hand threading its way into his hair, playing with his dark locks while her tongue shyly fought against his in a more heated kiss. Her breath was hitching in her throat and the lack of oxygen started spreading into her body but she didn't care. All she wanted to do right now is kiss him and enjoy the passionate sensation overwhelming her. Atleast that's what she felt whilst on the other hand Ayato's reasons would probably be different - in her belief.

Too lost into the deep kiss, she then felt him break it off with a last long peck. He stood up quickly, looking downwards at her then back at the hole in the wall from which the abandoned street could be seen, one Hinami's kagune hurled through in a mad outcome of killing a human on the spot earlier. Her cheeks colored and the loss of his warmth and lips almost made her pout in disappointment.

"You wouldn't want to continue in the middle of a damn alley, now, would you?" Ayato snickered lowly and pulls her up on her feets from the ground, the girl looking at him as if he's crazy. He then grabs her wrist and tugged her behind him as he walks out of the side alley and into the street. "We need to get out of here first." He adds and continued leading the way to wherever he pleased.

Hinami's eyebrows furrowed, her gaze casted onto his taller shoulders. For a second she believed he might have the same feelings. She thought the kiss meant something. Turns out, she thinks, in Ayato's eyes it was only a way to wake up the calm Hinami from her previous flesh eating, human chaser ghoul. Or was it because he sheltered a hidden lust torwards her? Any theory of what could have been sounds confusing to Hinami and it angered her. Because she finally gave up. She let herself blinded by the attraction and feelings she developed for Ayato and forgot that he doesn't even sees her with the same adoration. It's all written in the way he tends to yell at her sometimes, the hard stares he occasionaly gives her, the brutal ways he still uses to upgrade her training. He only sees her as an incompetent, easy to drag around partner. But little did she knew that deep down, the truth was by far more difficult in Ayato's stuborrn and guarded heart.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Hinami bit her lip, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear as she absentmindedly followed the male whose fingers still held her wrist in a gentle grasp, to her very contradictory surprise. She wasn't really paying attention at where they were going or where her steps walked on the ghosts of his own footsteps through the darkness. Her mind was busy mixing up all kind of thoughts. About her, about Ayato, their life. Even any sort of relationship between them, be it of partnership, protector and protégé or simply friendship. In the beginning she believed it's wrong to start feeling such emotions for him but then again, how could it affect her so much over passing time in a rightfull fashion? If only she could find answers to her endless questions.  
  
In no time her train of thoughts got cut off when the sound of a door opening reached her ears and the same hand pulls her inside an apartment. She didn't even realize that Ayato brought her back to the apartment they usually come over night to sleep, and was now dragging her all the way torwards a room. His room.  
  
"A-Ayato? What are you doing?" Her voice could be heard more like a whisper as the other ghoul ignored her question completely, letting go of her wrist after he pushed her inside the room with an internal facepalming sign at the girl's still innocent demeanor.  
  
"Why do you ask, Hina? You know too well."  
  
Hinami sucked in a sharp breath as the other's steps advanced forward, her legs instinctively walking backwards within that nickname rolling off his tongue fluidly and lustful. She felt close to naked under his intense stare, the cold color of his eyes making her heart pound up and down like in a spiraling rollercoaster. A small squawk squirms in between plush lips once her back slammed in the wall, her gaze scanning the room as a means of avoiding his direct gaze.  
  
_I close my eyes, just close the door_  
_You want a minute, I'll give you more_  
  
"Easy." Ayato whispers huskly with an underlining amusement to his voice, a tingly shudder crawling up her arm when his hand traced the outline of it up to her shoulder and neck; the palm of his hand rests on her pulse, feeling her heartbeats in the flow of her veins, all of it jumping under his control of situation. For Hinami it went in a blurr, how he managed to be in front of her within a matter of seconds, urging her to lean back against the wall more. It wasn't as if she didn't like the slightest of his touches but she's afraid of what could happen next. By the looks of it Ayato was returning to his firm, big bad intimidating self. And those were signs that in any moment something was bound to happen to her. It could hurt her in any way she had never figured out, it meant she was a helpless prey and he is the predator trailing after her. Surprisingly, this time she avoided to listen to all the ringging alarms and warnings her brain signals. She decides to let her heart lead and see where it takes her. Even if at the end of what could turn into a bittersweet mess she might endure the consequences.  
  
"Ayato, what do you want?" She regained all the courage she still has and uses the question as a mere distraction. Although she was more than willing to let Ayato do whatever he wants with her, she still had that thin spark of sanity screaming at her to change her mind, to take a better decision.  
  
Nonetheless, instead of breaking free from the occurence frightening her, she lost it all when Ayato leaned in to her ear, lips pressed against her earlobe - shivers lining through her skin like poisonous serpents when the low, rapturous words pierced her in a harsh whisper.  
  
"You. I want you."  
  
Hinami's heart stopped for a brief second before its beats went higher in strong thuds, inside her chest. Believe it or not, Ayato's blunt and lecherous words had that bad, toxic yet bewitching effect on her. Even though she knew - or so she thought - he meant it in a physical way and entirely not in a resolution that involves feelings or emotions, she still felt like the world did a sickening turn in this very moment, in which she could only stay unmoved and lock away all her perceiving; her mind battling to win over her heart and body but her heart is somehow stronger thus she slowly realized how easy it is to lose, and give in to the temptation. To the desire of being with the one you adore no matter what. Even if the time might be short or just temporar, painful secrets hidden behind a mask of momentarily enjoyment.  
  
"Ayato.." that was the only thing she mustered gingerly before the male searched for her face, lips crashing against hers in an impatient kiss, hands freely moving up and down her body's curves, making her feel like darkness had enveloped her whole being and there was no way out of this likeable realm. She took the decision by herself and there's no turning back. Drapping her arms over his shoulders she responded to the kiss, lips sensuously merging in with his. She allowed him to pick her up, her legs obediently circling his waist. He carried her to the bed in no time and let her tumble onto it quickly as he hovered over her vulnerable body, still engrossing himself in kissing her deeply.  
  
He almost had that rough instinct to ravish her mercilessly but it held a hint of gentleness in his touches, something Hinami failed to notice.  
  
"Wait- it- it's raining..." She mumbles against his lips, her eyes fluttering open at the loud thunder echoing outside - disturbing their activity for just a fraction. Now she wondered whether nature is hating on her. She likes rain, ever since she was young years ago, however, never did she like storms. The lethargic, melodious type of rain is her favourite but windy wrenching and loud pouring in the middle of the night just brought an inner uneasiness and potential fear into her. Currently, the rain outside was almost close to that.  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me." Ayato demanded on a low tone, kissing her to forbid her from complaining any further. His hands soon found the hem of her shirt and he broke the kiss off just to pull it over her head and throw it away. Hinami gasped but she didn't have the time to say anything as his lips pecked hers savagely. He then traveled down, lips mapping past the skin of her jawline and neck ever so slowly and teasingly. Hinami chewed her lip and closed her eyes, hands clenching the bedsheet tightly in between her fingers. She felt close to moaning once he started sucking on a sensitive spot on her neck before he went lower torwards her cleavage, tongue darting thru his lips to lick down her skin and sometimes dig his teeths in delicate flesh.  
  
At this point nothing could shatter her moment. She didn't care about the drizzling rain outside, about her mind screaming all over again to shove him away and hide in a corner. Not even about her beating heart that made her chest rise up and down with each sharp breath she took in and out. Because all she cared about was the pleasure in which she sunk deeper and the male who has full control of her.  
  
"You know, I've been waiting for so damn long to do this, Hina." Ayato's coarse voice pressed down on her abdomen, sending tingling vibrations within her skin. Hinami froze mildly. What did he mean?  
  
"W-what?" She stuttered, trying to keep in the moan ready to slip out of her mouth.  
  
Ayato chuckled lowly. He rose his head up to look at her then shook it, denying her a proper reply. Then, he surprised her by diving down fastly, his face stoping in front of her lower part, a smirk gracing his features; the next movement succeeded to unleash the long tamed moans of Hinami. When he unzipped her shorts using his teeth, her body tensed, his glinting stare upwards doing wonders to her. And she still couldn't believe her eyes. Ayato doing all these things to her, Ayato being the one to make her trade her sanity off in favor for her dirty ideas.  
  
"Close your mouth, Hinami, it's hanging." Ayato half teased and pulled her shorts off, getting rid of the piece of clothing as if it was an unwanted object while Hinami's eyes rounded. She clamped her mouth shut, paused, then opened it again to say something - but nothing came out. He returned to face her, lips capturing hers again in a clashing kiss, tongue slipping into her mouth, a contented sigh muffling from her. Hinami moaned into his mouth, her body being exposed more, her bare skin covered only by her bra and panties. Feeling her body burning under his hands that carelessly drew invisible circles along her waist and the side of her clothed breasts, Hinami's ghoul impulses influenced her body. No more fear was to be seen in her irises, now replaced by carnal crave - mirroring Ayato's lust. Her hands started working by themselves, rapidly unbuttoning his rugged dress shirt. She wanted to touch him, feel his skin and every inch of him. Soon she pulled the fabric apart and off his shoulders, finally getting the access to his moderately toned and well defined chest and torso.  
  
A groan escaped in Ayato's throat as his tongue still played with hers; he felt her fingers grazing the skin of his abs and up his chest at a painfully slow pace. He couldn't constraint himself anymore at this rate.  
  
"Your skin is so goddamn soft, Hinami, and you're soaking wet."  
  
She sucked in a breath when one of his hands unclasped her bra without warning - lips traveling onto her bare breasts, sucking and nibbling on it, his other hand carresing her womanhood through the thin layer of her panties, intending to deprive her of what she really needed a tad bit longer. She moaned tossing her head back - image that won an amused yet strained sound from Ayato, similar to a breathy laughter. He knew she wanted more and the way she whimpered and squirmed under his touch was a view to behold, making the bulge in his pants grow stiffly.  
  
"Ahh- A-Ayato.." Hinami whined, hand tangling through his hair with more courage. She felt her panties removed then one of his fingers entering her core all of a sudden. Another cry of arousal echoed, the urgency of his finger moving in and out rapidly and pressingly almost sending her over the edge.  
  
"Mmm..more.." she murmurs, eyes closed whilst the male eased his body closer onto hers, tongue pleasuring her breasts. Hinami arched her back and her hips made a gradual movement to meet his finger's deed. The scorching sensation overwhelming her was getting the best of the girl, the heat spreading around her pleasantly.  
  
_We're both unsettled, nighttime creatures_  
_Shadow preachers, nighttime creatures_  
  
"Fuck. You're so hot." Ayato hissed against her neck as he bit down onto her flesh, making sure it left a redish, prominent mark, his mouth savouring the little blood he oozed out. He pulled back to take a look at Hinami, his lust climbing one level higher as it could be detected even in the depth of his kakugan posessed eyes. He just wanted to fuck her senseless and touch her everywhere, in every way possible.  
  
Hinami's eyelids snapped open once his finger retracted. She looked at him confused, in an atempt to ask why did he stop, but all she got as an answer was a growl from Ayato. He unzipped his pants in a rush and took off his boxers. Hinami's fear instantly came back doubled, her limbs almost trembling due to the cold air onto her bare skin and his powerfull stare. That was to be changed when Ayato got on top of her, his member poking her inner thigh, a velvety, long moan dancing in between their intermingled breaths right off the tip of her tongue.  
  
"Tell me- if you want me to stop..." He kissed his way down to the side of her neck, hands holding her by the waist. Hinami nodded a bit, her eyes squeezing shut immediately at the pain when his length entered her, slowly yet firmly. At the same time another wave drown in her body - pleasure - casting away whatever would have her protesting. It was worth to endure the major pain of the intrusion of his cock which went deeper into her for the ecstasy spreading all over her, bit by bit. It was her first time afterall; this moment might have been unprepared for her, certainly. And she knew that Ayato knew.  
  
Her hands resting on his back, legs snaking around his waist timidly only made him thrust into her, semi-hard. She moaned out loudly, fingers clawing at the skin of his back, his calming yet desperation filled kisses planted on her neck adding a stronger addiction to the euphoria inflicted by his thrusts and their warm bodies glued to each other's. In and out, thrust after thrust, where he pushed forward she pulled at his back, when she writhed delightfully he breathed hotly against her skin; they were a mess, a burning union of fire and everything amorous in between. That way, for some time, Hinami's hips begun catching up with his rhythm in moves, her moans cutting through the silence of the room endlessly, along the worshiping praises paired with laschivious encouragements from Ayato.  
  
_You make we wanna love, hate, cry, take, every part of you_  
  
"Ahh- A-Ayato-" she wasn't even able to spell out his name properly when he picked up speed, the tip of his member hitting her g-spot on purpose as soon as he found it. Ayato's simple kisses turned into rough touches and his teeth left love bites on different spots, onto her sensitive neck and collarbones, inking his carmine hickeys into her milkiness which proved just how much she's his. Hinami's body was close to exploding, the fast thrusts urging her mind to go insane at the intense pleasure seeking to break her world apart. If this was hell masked in a form of heaven, with Ayato here, she never wanted to leave. Never ever.  
  
"Fuck. I want to hear you scream my name, Hina." Ayato's hoarse panting whispers next to her ear on a desirous, dominant tone. He grazes it, lips all but brushing along, the female underneath him shivering as she scratched his back in pure bliss with boldness, mouth relatively parted and head pressed against the pillow, her caramel hair clung to her flaming cheeks.  
  
"Ayato, p-please- I'm-"  
  
"I know, Hina, I know." Ayato's throaty groan accompanied her loud, unstopable moans. Hinami felt it, the unmeasureable amount of pleasure within her lower body and she loves how his body seemed to match hers perfectly, their synchronization in moving against each other urging Ayato's erratic but fast thrusts to concentrate the release point closer and closer for the both of them, one after another, so very soon.  
  
"A-Ayato!" The younger ghoul couldn't take it anymore and she came, her scratchy, irregular vocal notes being like select music to Ayato's ears upon her soft moaning scream, his mouth still occupaid to suck on her neck greedly; he couldn't get enough of her. Hinami's toes curled at the blinding orgasm, her lips dryly chanting his name over and over again while she succumbs into the sweet feeling penetrating her. Afterwards, due to her high dropping down in a prolonged state of feverish numbness, Ayato's release hit him along the way, his grip on her waist tightening furiously and lips colliding with hers for a last bruising kiss as their bodies experienced the immense climax of their intimate session together. He thrusted a bit more into her till their breaths became stable within the effect fadding away little by little and then pulled out of Hinami, a peck of his chapped lips brushing vaguely against hers - so dearly, so chaste, so vivid for the girl to even comprehend its meaning.  
  
_You make me wanna scream, burn, touch, learn, every part of you_  
  
However, her heart did a flip flop at the small gesture, eyes finally opening to stare up into his languidly fadding away kakugan. If she could she would stop time and use this as her refuge from everything else. Just looking at him and being close to him, touched by him, kissed by him, held by him.  
  
"Ayato- I- I-"  
  
"Shh." His gaze fell on her swollen lips, index finger pressing down on them.  
  
"I kinda, sorta, yeah, uh..." he licked his own lips, glance faltering temporary, a sneaky intake of air being stolen as to avoid his unwanted, uncool nervousness without her noticing. "I have something to tell you."  
  
Hinami stared, chest clenching. Will he tell her that he needs to leave? That he feels disgusted of her? Or maybe that he thinks she's as horrible at sex as she is at a handful of other things? Poor Hinami and her silly mind.  
  
"I, uh, I... I love you, Hinami."  
  
The shock striking her full force shattered away any remnant of negative, stupid or self depressing thoughts. A hesitant breath and a cross between a shy smile and an uncoscious new set of heat in her cheeks shook her out of it, trusting Hinami with the words she'd practiced secretly in the cages of her mind very few times.  
  
"I- I love y-you too, Ayato. I really, really love you."  
  
"And I think you're really, really cute. Fucking cute."  
  
All Hinami can do is duck to cover her face and attempt to push him off her simultaneously. Ayato just smirks in return and calls her "fucking cute" again.


End file.
